Broken Ties
by FireAkai15
Summary: Porque el pasado ha huido y se ha llevado consigo tus sueños, amores y amistades. El futuro que esperas no existe pero el presente es completamente tuyo… es tu decisión si quieres aprovecharlo o no.


**Como siempre pokémon no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes, si no a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Historia creada solo para entretener y para que yo tenga algo que leer cuando mis historias favoritas no hayan actualizado.**

* * *

 **Diálogos:**

-(¿Tienes los huevos de crear otra historia más?).- Pensamientos de personajes.

- _No puedo seguir así.-_ Frases que son recordaras en ciertos momentos importantes, además de los Flash Back, mensajes por cartas o dispositivos electrónicos y cuando los pokémon se comunican entre sí.

-[La liga de Kalos fue tan emocionante como una batalla de Metapod].- Pokémon con una gran capacidad mental como Alakazam, Gardevoir, Gengar, etc.

* * *

" _El tiempo es a la vez el más valioso y el más perecedero de nuestros recursos."_

 _John Randolph_

* * *

 _Nuevamente estaría siendo el centro de atención._

 _Desde los once años que estaba acostumbrado a las miradas de la multitud, los gritos de emoción y al recibir los aplausos del público tras cada combate que tenía en las competencias que participaba._

 _Pero esta vez era diferente._

 _No estaba en su zona de confort, todo en esta región era completamente diferente a lo que él estaba acostumbrado._

 _-¡Pika!- Su fiel compañero de batallas lo hizo volver a la tierra, curioso observaba al roedor eléctrico que apuntaba hacia el director de la escuela pokémon.- Pi._

 _¿Ya era hora de su discurso?_

 _El pánico escénico se había apoderado de él._

 _Y nuevamente llegaba a la misma pregunta en su mente… ¿Por qué tenía que hablar él?_

 _Sus calificaciones no eran la gran cosa, y ya en su corto historial académico demostró ser un asco para las presentaciones orales, cuándo tenían que debatir o incluso cuándo había que responder una simple pregunta de alguna forma lo echaba a perder._

 _Lillie era la mejor alumna de toda la escuela ¿Por qué no lo hace ella?_

 _-¡Tú puedes Ash!- Mallow, la hermana mayor del grupo levantaba su brazo derecho en forma de saludo mientras le regalaba un radiante sonrisa que lo termino contagiando.- ¡Exacto, ese el Ash que todos queremos!_

 _Cris y Lana le daban ánimos desde dos megáfonos, ambos rojos de la vergüenza pero aun así estaban decididos en motivar al azabache que ya estaba perdiendo todo el pánico que demostró al inicio._

 _Kiawe solamente extendió su puño con una mirada seria, Ash trago saliva ya sabiendo el carácter explosivo que a veces demostraba el joven de Akala; pero todo esos pensamientos de la cabeza del entrenador de Kanto desaparecieron cuando Kiawe le sonrió._

 _Y cuándo pensó que no necesitaba más ánimos notó que ningún alumno de la escuela le daba una mirada de desaprobación al contrario, lo miraban con pequeñas sonrisas y los que lograron interactuar con él le daban palabras de aliento._

 _La confianza y la seguridad que lo caracterizaba había vuelto como era de costumbre, la última chica de su grupo que tenía en sus brazos a su Vulpix le observaba con gran ternura… no era para menos, tenían una estrecha relación y no lo diría en público pero Lillie era como una hermana pequeña para él._

 _Le regalo una radiante sonrisa a su compañera para luego tocar con algo de torpeza tocar el micrófono, asegurándose de que funcionara correctamente._

 _-Bien…- Quizás debió pensar en todo este tiempo en un discurso para no decepcionar a todos y no quedar como un imbécil.- Seré honesto, no tengo nada que decir y tampoco sé porque me escogieron a mí._

 _Al ver que el director de la escuela le iba a responder con uno de sus chistes sobre los pokémon decidió continuar de inmediato.- Digo… no soy un habitante de la región, no soy precisamente un ejemplo a seguir como alumno y aun no entiendo precisamente algunas cosas de su cultura._

 _Al menos había logrado salvar a todos del silencio incomodo tras los chistes del director Oak.- Pero por otro lado… deben reconocerme porque me guio por lo que siento.- Se tocó su corazón con su brazo derecho y poco a poco las ideas estaban llegando a su mente.- Sé que no es la forma más sensata para ir por la vida pero lo he hecho desde los diez años, cuando salí de viaje sin saber nada sobre los pokémon ni siquiera de mi propia región._

 _Sip, Ash ketchum ya tenía tema para hablar y quizás era la razón por la cual lo habían escogido para dar el discurso del fin de las clases._

 _-Y digamos que no me ha ido tan mal.- Sonrío recordando fugazmente los momentos más importantes de cada uno de sus viajes.- He recorrido distintas ciudades, bosques, mares y he logrado hacer muy buenos amigos durante estos años, amistades que estoy seguro que ni la distancia ni el tiempo podrán romper… espero que ustedes lo logren con los grupos de amistades que han creado en este tiempo._

 _Notó como sus compañeros se miraban entre sí, algunos chocaban los puños, se abrazaban, se daban lo cinco o simplemente se sonreían mientras que él solamente se enfocó en mirar a su grupo de amigos y a su maestro de clases._

 _Lo más cercano a un padre que ha tenido aparte del profesor Oak._

 _-Si de algo les puedo hablar es del tiempo.- Mencionó mientras acariciaba a su Pikachu que estaba en su hombro, además para que nadie notará la melancolía que reflejaba su rostro.- Nadie puede escapar de él… desgraciadamente el crecer es inevitable._

 _-Por lo menos a mí la madurez aun no me logra atrapar.- Logró que algunos soltaran una leve carcajada y otros solamente le daban la razón reconociendo que a sus 17 años era bastante raro verlo actuar con tanta energía.- Pero tarde o temprano lo hará, lo que hoy encuentre importante tal vez mañana no lo será._

 _-Más adelante quizás habrán obligaciones que no podremos evitar, puede que no logremos nuestros objetivos o simplemente nos demos cuenta que al final por lo que tanto luchamos no era lo que tanto anhelábamos.- Sentía un nudo en la garganta y no comprendía bien la razón de esto.- Por esta razón… creo que estamos en la edad más anhelada por muchos, donde podemos reír, llorar, crear lazos irrompibles con las personas al igual que con los pokémon… conocerás a tu compañero para toda la vida, conseguiremos logros, la amarga derrota, la tristeza de ver como un ser querido se aleja de tu vida, tu pasión, la empatía con los demás, el amor… pasar por todas esas cosas mientras creamos nuestro propio camino._

 _-Y esperar que cuando seamos adultos no vivamos atormentándonos pensando que no aprovechamos el ayer.- Podía ver el brillo en los ojos de sus valiosos amigos, cada uno con diferentes objetivos, sentía que podía ver los sueños de cada uno de ellos y eso le daba más confianza o mejor dicho energía para seguir hablando.- Y solamente esperar que durante esta nueva aventura que todos estamos por empezar nunca olvidemos nuestro pasado, recordar las personas y pokémon que nos ayudaron a ser lo que somos ahora… los que estarán cuándo estemos por triunfar._

 _-¡Pika!- La emoción que sentía había invadido al ratoncito eléctrico._

 _-Y cuándo terminemos este viaje, cada uno de ustedes puedan volver a verse… siendo adultos pero sin perder estas sonrisas que adornas nuestras caras ahora._

 _Y tras eso había quedado en blanco._

 _No supo de donde había salido todo eso aunque reconocía que hubo momentos en los que se había ido del tema. Tenía la garganta seca de tanto hablar y estaba seguro que al final de su discurso había elevado mucho su voz._

 _Se quedó observando a la multitud… en silencio total ¿Se había pasado?_

 _Quizás no se esperaban algo así proveniente de él, pero pocos saben que estuvo arriba de la torre prisma debatiendo sobre la existencia de los seres vivos con un lunático que quería destruir todo el planeta._

 _ **TAP**_

 _ **TAP**_

 _Eran aplausos._

 _ **TAP**_

 _Aumentaban drásticamente seguidos de silbidos, algunas palabras e incluso vio como los más pequeños se habían emocionado con lo que había dicho._

 _-Gracias…- Dijo casi en susurro mientras se alejaba rápidamente del lugar._

 _-Tenías razón Kukui.- Oak solamente observaba con una pequeña sonrisa como el grupo de amigos de Ash se acercaban a él para felicitarlo o simplemente para bromear con él.- Él era el indicado para dar el discurso para darles un gran final a esta generación de estudiantes._

 _Kukui simplemente asintió y tomó una poké ball de su cinturón.- Lo hizo mejor de lo que pensaba, hasta me dieron ganas de volver a viajar por el mundo._

 _Ambos adultos se preparaban para entregar los diplomas a cada alumno, la ceremonia recién estaba iniciando._

* * *

 **RING RING**

-Grrr.- Rápidamente extendió su brazo izquierdo tratando de encontrar el despertador en forma de Magnemite y apagarlo antes de que recibiera una descargar eléctrica del dispositivo.

 _Un nuevo día, la misma rutina._

Se levantó sin perder más tiempo y se dirigió al baño para lavarse el rostro para así estar despierto por completo.

Se miró por mucho tiempo en el espejo observando lo mucho que había cambiado en los últimos tres años; en su rostro no había muestra alguna de ingenuidad confirmando que ya no era ese niño que recurría el mundo en busca de retos y aventuras, la madurez por fin lo había atrapado.

-Tal vez debería cortarme el cabello.- Admitió al ver su alborotara cabellera que había aumentado su volumen tras el paso del tiempo.- Aunque me gusta mucho el cómo está ahora.

Siguió su recorrido hacía el primer piso de su hogar, al no encontrar por ningún lado a su madre supuso que ya se había dirigido hacia el restaurante y él tendría que hacer lo mismo.

También vio como Pikachu dormía tranquilamente en el sofá y acaricio por un breve momento la cabeza del roedor eléctrico para luego preparar su desayuno.

 _-¿Seremos mejores amigos para siempre verdad Ash?_

Recordaba cómo le había respondido a la chica con mucho entusiasmo y asegurándole que así sería.

-Tenlo por seguro.- Susurro inconscientemente para luego darle un gran mordisco a su emparedado.- Es increíble creer que ya ni nos dirijamos ni la palabra.

Y como estaba sucediendo desde hace ya algunos meses su mente lo atormentaba con recuerdos que guardaba en lo más profundo de su ser.

- _¿Estás seguro de tomar esa decisión?_

Lavó todo lo que había ensuciado rápidamente con un rostro sereno, expresión que estaba cambiando a una mirada vacía mientras se dirigía hacia el segundo piso.

 _-¿Es verdad lo que decía May? ¿Dejaras los combates?_

Se lavó los dientes y se dirigió a su habitación, la cual no había sido afectada por el paso del tiempo salvo que nuevas medallas acompañaban a las antiguas, un cofre en donde guardaba los diferentes cristales z que había conseguido al igual que una mega-piedra, los posters que tenía colgado en las paredes habían sido reemplazado por los títulos que había conseguido en este último tiempo.

Además su mayor orgullo… un enorme trofeo que acompañaba al que había ganado anteriormente en las islas naranjas y los símbolos del frente batalla.

Se quedó observando los trofeos mientras se cambiaba su vieja ropa por su indumentaria para el trabajo, la cual consistía en una camisa blanca de manga larga debajo de un chaleco negro sin mangas, zapatos formales de color negro y un pantalón de pinza del mismo color.

- _¿Qué pasa Serena?- Recordaba lo avergonzada que estaba la chica de cabello miel al volverlo a ver.- ¿Por qué evitas mirarme la cara?_

 _-Es solo que…- No supo desde que momento el nerviosismo de la chica encontraba adorable._

Se acercó al mueble en donde tenía todas las fotos que se había sacado con los diferentes grupos de amigos que había hecho en diferentes regiones.

Otras más actuales en donde estaba él abrazando con una gran sonrisa a Brock y a Gary, acompañados por May, Misty, Tracey, Drew y Dawn.

Se quedó observando a esta última por un momento.

 _-_ Pensar que ya ni siquiera hablamos.

De pronto recordó diferentes diálogos que había tenido con cada uno de sus amigos.

 _-El pensar que en algún momento voy a heredar el laboratorio de mi abuelo me hace temblar del miedo._

 _-Ha sido duro Ash, pero ya estoy solo a un año de terminar mis estudios._

 _-¿Una cerveza?_

 _-¿Te has preguntado alguna vez de que sería de nosotros si hubiéramos tomado otras decisiones?_

 _-Tengo miedo de que todo por lo que he estado luchando junto a mis pokémon no haya servido para nada… ¿Qué nos va a quedar después de eso?_

 _-No te darás cuenta cuándo este dentro del alto mando idiota ¡Morirás de la envidia!_

- _¿Por qué me estas sonriendo? ¡Este es tu sueño, no el mío!_

 _-Me parece maravilloso amigo y siempre que tengas dudas en algunas receta puedes preguntarme_

 _-Ash eres un buen chico… pero…_

 _-¡Ya soy una entrenadora pokémon! ¡Ya verás Ash, te venceré a ti y a mi hermano!_

 _-¿Es frustrante verdad? Sin embargo no pienso que esto terminé así, he trabajado muy duro en esto para que al final no haya logrado nada._

 _-Ya lo he decidido… seré una entrenadora pokémon al igual como lo fuiste tú, no solamente voy a triunfar por mi sino también por ti Ash._

 _-¡Le daré mis recetas a tu madre cuándo quieras Ashy!_

 _-He sido indecisa a lo largo de mi vida, aún lo hago pero es la primera vez que he estado tan segura como lo he estado ahora… esto es para mí._

 _-Y de lo otro que es que también estoy segura de que te quiero a ti._

 _-¿Enserio crees que podremos seguir siendo amigos? ¡Yo jamás te perdonaré esto!_

 _-Qué estas esperando…- Recordaba la frustración que sentía al comprender que el no había sido el escogido.- ¡Bésala!_

Solamente soltó un último respiro para luego abandonar su habitación.- Por mucho que queramos… no podremos volver al pasado.

Nuevamente sentía ese nudo en la garganta que lo desesperaba tanto, se convencía una y otra vez en su mente que no se sentía mal por su nuevo estilo de vida, fue su propia decisión y estaba orgulloso del pequeño negocio que había logrado crear junto a su madre.

Cada vez más gente llegaba a su establecimiento y el los atendía gustoso.

Su malestar era porque esas personas que se lanzarían a un abismo por él y viceversa… ya no eran parte de su vida.

Solo eran fragmentos de felicidad que lograba ver pocas veces durante el año.

-Pero no será así siempre.- Susurro inconscientemente, sin saber a ciencia cierta que las últimas decisiones que tomaría en este tiempo le darían un giro completamente nuevo a su vida.

Un Pidgey emprendió vuelo y lo siguió con la mirada, envidiando la capacidad del pokémon de volar libremente por donde quisiera.

 _-¡Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum y me convertiré en un maestro pokémon!_

Esa frase que tanto lo caracterizaba en su niñez había vuelto a invadir su mente y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

El día que comenzó su viaje lo veía tan lejano.

¿Qué le diría su yo del pasado de su situación actual?

¿Se burlaría o le entendería?

Por mucho que lo pensaba no conseguía una respuesta clara.

* * *

 **Aquí termina el prólogo de esta nueva historia.**

 **Si se lo que dirán… ¿Yo escribiendo algo que tiene menos de 10.000 palabras? Lo sé hasta yo no puedo creerlo.**

 **¿Ah? ¿Eso no era?**

 **Bueno, sea lo que quieran saber mis antiguos y queridos lectores pueden hacerlo… no muerdo y aunque quizás mis respuestas pueden sonar algo secas y "pesadas" no lo hago con esa intención tristemente me expreso así xD**

 **Esta historia salío de la nada, estaba escribiendo el siguiente episodio de una de mis historias y termine haciendo esto… al gustarme lo quise publicar ya que será una historia que no pasará de los 10-15 episodios y tampoco serán tan largos.**

 **Si llegaste hasta aquí en verdad te lo agradezco, espero traer una actualización lo más pronto posible pero en mi situación actual es algo complicado.**

 **Tengan un buen día.**

 **Se despide de ustedes… un escritor de pacotilla que espera ansioso que comience a llover en su ciudad.**


End file.
